Learning About You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Devon meets a new friend and a new haven. Hopefully, things will look up for him.


**guestsurprise, who own Shocks, Cassie, and Devon. Did this story for me! Thank you, guestsurprise!**

* * *

Devon felt terrible; he was working for his uncle and he was forced to do some terrible thing like stealing and robbing innocent people. One day, he was right in the middle of stealing a lady's purse when Shocks and Feedback spotted him. They were in their human disguises so that they would not be noticed.

"YOU! STOP!" Shocks ordered. Devon turned and saw them running up to him and he took off, leaving the lady's purse behind.

"STOP!" Feedback thundered behind him. He could hear them catching up to him so he ran down a small alleyway and down a tunnel, losing them. Both aliens growled in anger and returned to the Grant Mansion, frustrated they did not catch the thief.

Later on that day, Devon was walking near the Grant Mansion to say hi to Cassie when he heard the aliens swimming in the pool in the backyard. He grinned a bit and walked in the back to say hi to some of them. Shocks, Four Arms, and some other aliens were having a blast when Shocks spotted Devon and growled.

"YOU! You're the one who tried to steal that lady's purse!" He said as he began to get out of the pool.

"H-How did you know?"

"I was the one who chased you! I was in my human disguise!" Shocks said angrily. Devon put his head down and the aliens all stared in sadness; they were disappointed that he was a thief!

"I only did it because my Uncle made me do it!"

"But you should have said no!" Shocks countered. Devon angrily pulled up his shirt and showed a series of marks, some of them very deep. The aliens all gasped.

"This is what happened last time I told him no. But don't worry; I will never bother you all again!" Devon said angrily as he turned around and began to run off.

"Devon wait!" Four Arms called out. He then began to get out of the pool, but Shocks was already on it and took off after the young boy.

Devon meanwhile was running towards the town back to his Uncle's house. The minute he got up to the doorway, his uncle was waiting.

"Well well, look who decided to come home?" His uncle sneered.

"I was taking care of business," Devon responded softly. His uncle then picked him up by his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Business?! I AM THE ONLY BUSINESS YOU NEED!"

"I just meant…"

"ENOUGH YOU RAT!" He yelled as he picked up a bottle and was about to throw it at him.

"UNCLE NO!" Devon screamed in terror. His uncle laughed evilly and was about to throw it when he heard a deep voice growl.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The voice thundered. He spun around in terror and saw an alien crawling in his window on all fours.

"W-What are you?!" The uncle screamed.

"I said…leave him alone," Shocks growled as he ignored his question. The uncle screamed and tried to throw the bottle at him, but he dodged it and with one punch the uncle was out cold. Shocks grinned a bit in triumph and then noticed the small boy was curled up in defense against the wall. Shocks slowly walked over to him and crouched down.

"Hey…you alright?"

"L-Leave me alone!"

"Now take it easy kiddo; I'm not gonna hurt you. Let's get you out of here," Shocks cooed softly.

"I have nowhere to go." Devon said, still curled up.

"Yes, you do. You can come back to the mansion until we can get custody of you," Shocks smiled, now trying to look into the boy's face.

"Why? Everyone there thinks I'm a worthless thief!"

"That's not true!"

"Well, you thought I was!" Devon said sadly. Shocks had heard enough; he then wrestled the boy's arms from his face and pinned him down. He then used his antennae to make the boy look into his face.

"Listen to me! I never thought you were worthless! I was upset that you stole, but I was never going to harm you and I never will!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Not until you calm down kid; I'm your friend Devon," Shocks said softly. Devon stopped struggling and looked up at the Conductoid. Shocks gave him a small smile and slowly let Devon's hands go. Devon slowly sat up and felt Shocks wrap his arms around him and pick him up.

"Now c'mon kid; let's take you home," Shocks smiled.

"Thanks Shocks. Thanks for saving me and for being my friend!" Devon smiled as he wrapped his arms around his new friend's neck.

"You're welcome Devon," Shocks grinned as he then placed the boy on his back and headed back to the mansion.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Well, Devon has a temporary haven, but will his uncle return? Who knows! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
